Project School
by EliseFleur
Summary: Project school teaching teens in the art of espionage. group of unique Seven teens combine there unique abilities to create a powerful team. but there is betrayal in the group will they last or break apart?


**The Accident!**

 **Monday:**

"Damn it Hannah Shuttup"

"No you Shuttup, you know I'm better than you"

That was my sister and I. we always fought on the way to school, and sure we argued a lot but we were still pretty close, todays argument was about a film we were going to make for our grandmothers birthday and who was going to direct it.

"Hannah I went to TAFE to study media, you know I would be a better director, stop being stubborn"

"Yeah well everyone always asks me for help at school for this stuff"

"The stuff your helping the with is what I TAUGHT YOU YOU IDIOT"

"MuuuuuuM"

There it was I had called her a name and Mum who was currently ignoring us hated it when we called each other names.

"Muuuum he called me an idiot, that means you have to punish him"

"Don't tell me how to me a mother girl. And you. I'm taking away all your FEDS (Fun, electronic devices) for a week"

"But I didn't do anything"

She reeled around in her seat, facing me with dangerous eyes, just holding back her seething anger.

"Don't you answer back to me, you were both fighting so you both lose your FEDS and that's final"

"Mum you're driving CONCENTRATE on the road bloody hell"  
"Don't you bloody hell me bo-"

The truck came out of the intersection crashing into the left side of our Rav-4 crushing the cars panelling and pushing us towards the railing of the road. My sister had been facing away and hadn't noticed the truck until it had obliterated her side of the car, pinning to the front seat, crushing and killing her under the force of the barrelling truck, her face stuck in a pained expression as she squashed. The momentum carried us further towards the railing, my Mum and I both looking out the windows away from my crushed sibling towards the drop into drainage gutter.

SMASH! We hit the protective metal barrier crashing into and splintering it, metal shards flying out hitting the car. The car fell the truck swaying precariously after it, it hit the ground smacking us around in the car before slowing and stopping against the concrete wall.

Erghhh, I groaned I looked around the car, towards my Mum and then my sist-, HURL! I covered my mouth quickly before I could through up and horridly looked away from sibling. Tear welled up in my eyes as I tried the door, why was there concrete above us?

"Shit" I groaned again and started coffing blood spluttering from my mouth and spraying on the roof of the upside down vehicle.

I undid my seatbelt and landed heavily on the roof, I placed my hand on the upside down handle and pushed at the door trying to open the crumbled metal, but to no avail.

Huh! I screamed out as I kicked the door window, shattering the glass in one blow. I pulled my tattered school jumper sleeves over my hands and crawled out of the car over the fractal glass mine field on the outside.

I pulled myself off the ground and hurriedly crouched at the front driver's seat of the car where my Mum lay unconscious bleeding profusely from her forehead.

I couldn't break the glass like before without risking hurting my Mum further, she was still breathing evident in her steady rising and falling chest. A sudden movement caught my eye? What was that? There was a quick intake of pained air every few breaths, an irregularity, I had to get in fast. I went to the passenger side of the front and smashed the glass carefully with my covered fist, I crawled over the glass again, through my sisters drying blood towards my Mum.

I reached over and unbuckled her belt, caching her and laying her upright on the roof, before pulling her out the passenger side door.

"Mum, hey Mum, are you okay, Hey wake up can you hear me"

I searched her body for any injuries, and luckily couldn't find any. CreeeeeeeaaaaaaaK! I looked up in time to see the fallen head of the driver over the wheel as the truck unbalanced and slid forward over the edge over us.

It was going to crush us, I looked back the car where my sister body lay and my Mum cradled in my arms.

"Sorry Hannah" I looked away and picked my mum up placing her over my shoulder, and hobbled away from the target zone of the falling truck.

Creeeeeak! It fell, towards the Rav, a missile heading towards the ground. It crashed into the Rav metal flying out of both vehicles, a fire sparked on the trucks load, a large tank of fuel, as it keeled over on the attached bar connoting it to the truck and fell towards us as we sprinted away from the danger. The tank smashed into the ground the spark setting fire to the fuel inside. The fuel sprayed into the air fire setting the oil a light the embers falling like rain. I dived out of the way covering my mother with my body as the explosion hit, a wave of heat accompanied by the falling rain fire hitting me from behind.

My eyes stirred open to the sounds of hospital sirens. Looking around I could see the fire department tackling the blazing glory of the two vehicles and the Police quarantining the area. A paramedic blocked my view and shouting orders to his comrades… what was he saying, my ear were ringing too hard, all I could hear was a murmur. I threw up on the concrete floor and passed out.

I awoke again this time on a comfy bed, but moving as if in a car, my head hurt and I couldn't move my body… why? I passed out again.

 **Perspective - Doctor. Bishop**

A phone call in the morning had me racing towards the emergency ward of the hospital and rushing a young male patient towards the surgical ward.

"Young male, underweight but muscularly well-toned, regular dose of antithetic required, nurse prepare the room"

We rushed the boy into the room and placed him on the surgical table attaching electrodes to monitor is brain and heart.

"Heart beating regularly, brain patterns fluctuating, requesting immediate permission from next of kin for brain surgery"

"Doctor the father has given permission"

"The well begin"

Over the next 12 hours the nurse and I stitched up the young man and performed an intense brain surgery, cauterising and opening pathways in the brain until…

"Brain waves… Stable, pulse… Stable, surgery compleat"

"Well done doctor"

"Let's hope he is okay when he wakes, I'll stay with him until then"

I sat down in the chair opposite the patients bed, I had to stay with him, toying with the brain is a dangerous thing, especially what I had done to his brain.

I gazed down at the curly haired youth his blue eyes opening as he probably had nightmares about the experience.

I awoke from my nap quite suddenly, and looked at the patient, he looked back his eyes dead.

 **Perspective - Jason**

I looked from the bed at the doctor, he looked back, hmm he must have been watching over me, I kept looking at him before he spoke.

"How do you feel son"

"Clear and sore"

"The soreness is to be expected after surgery, but what do you mean about clear"

"It feels easier to think. Before it was hard to organise my thoughts, it was like a hurricane of ideas and thoughts that drove me mad, but now it … seems easier … clearer"

"Alright, do you mind if we perform some tests"

"Yes of course, but first, where is my Mum"

I looked at him as he cast his eyes down at the floor, the hardest thing for him would be to answer this question I knew.

"She died didn't she?"

"Yes she did I'm sorry"

"I thought so. Thank you"

He walked forward placing a hand on my shoulder and smiled. It was a comforting smile obviously used many times in the past, but it was fake, I mimicked the smile.

"Sorry but I must complete this tests"

"Don't mind me, go ahead"

"So first of all I'm going vs you in a game called Kai Bai Bo, which is basically ro-"

"Rock paper scissors yes I know"

He must have been Korean, luckily I understood what he meant and raised my hand.

"Alright Kai … Bai … Bo"

I raised my hand looking into his eyes and dropped it as he said Bo, time slowed as I noticed minute movements in his hand as it fell with mine, the twitch of the first two fingers as he prepared for scissors.

We landed both our hands showing paper, of course it was a trap, a fake to lure me into choosing rock to crush his scissors so he could beat me with paper.

"You saw the fake, very good"

"Yes… how?"

"When the tanker exploded, as well as being singed on your back, you were hit by shrapnel on you back and head, one of which speared into the brain. We had to complete a special type of brain surgery to bring your functions to normal, but as an affect your sensors I heightened"

"Which means?"

"Well for example, with our game you can pick out small movements with your eyes and tell if it's a trap or not, almost like a sense"

"Interesting"

"Indeed I also hypothesis, that your brain intake and other functions will also be increased, but you are still under a pretty heavy aesthetic, which by the way amazes me that you are actually awake in the first place, you don't fell drowsy at all?"

"A little"

"Well get some sleep, your father will be here soon, well keep you under surveillance for a week and get you to talk to phycologists and go through a rehab program to help you adjust"

"Thank you, Doctor"

"You're most welcome, and again I am truly sorry for your loss"


End file.
